Forever in my Eyes
by Minion Kitty
Summary: I have nothing against anybody in Kenshin. I was just watching the English version because I was bored and needed a good laugh, and when Aoishi said the names of the "Oniwa Ban Group", he said Hannya's name with more emotion than the others.
1. Childhood

Key: "…"- speaking  
  
'…'- thinking  
  
*…*- action taking place/onomotopia  
  
~…~- singing  
  
AN:- author's note  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, it belongs to whoever created it.  
  
"Aoishi-chan?" Aoishi's mother called, "Where are you. Are you in your room?" At that moment, the most adorable little kid came running through the paper sliding door. *SLAM* "Ahh, Aoishi-chan. You shouldn't run in the house!"  
  
"Hahmm... Sumimasen, Hahawei!" said the five year old Shinomori Aoishi. " I didn't mean to, it was Inu-Inu's fault! He was chasing me!" Two seconds after the child said to whom the blame belonged, a gigantic border collie ran out of the room and as soon as his eyes saw the angered mother, he drooped his ears down, obviously knowing he was guilty, and slowly backed into the room again. "Don't make him go away! I love Inu-Inu! We were just having fun!" Aoishi-chan said while hugging the dog and crying.  
  
"I'm not going to make him go away, Sweetheart. I'm just going to make you take him for a walk around the yard. Make sure you stay out of the flower garden that Okina-sama planted. You know he doesn't get much time to do that anymore."  
  
"Hai! C'mon Inu-Inu! Let's go for a walk. You better not try to run away or I'll have to use my ninja skills. I'll give you this and this and that and oh yea, one of those!" As he said what he'd do, he showed the dog. When he did a high kick, he lost his balance and fell backward. *Plop* "Owww...." The dog immediately ran to the boy's head and licked it. He then got up and said, "Kissy make ALL better. But I'm a strong Oniwa Banshu in training! Soon, when I fall, it won't even hurt at all. I hope this happens really soon because my butt hurts," he said rubbing his butt. The dog, of course, went to Aoishi's little baby butt and licked it. "Ewww... That's gross. You should even sniff there! Eww..." The two of them hurried on outside as soon as Aoishi's mother said, "Haiyaku!"  
  
Aoishi's mother watched her boy run happily with his dog outside. 'He's so happy now. He'll have a hard time adjusting when the others get back. The things that will happen will affect his life forever.' Her smile slowly turned upside down into a frown. You could tell she was worried about her son. ' He'll have to get strong, for all of our sakes. She continued to watch her son and ran after the dog when it was about to take a wizz on the tigerlillies Okina-sama had planted with Aoishi-chan a year ago. When Aoishi-chan noticed what he had almost done, he ran after Inu-Inu as well. "Come back here you little… little… BIG MUTT!" called the two together. Then they started laughing trying to catch the happy doggy. 


	2. The Age of Innocence

Key:  
  
"." -Speaking  
  
'.' - Thinking ~*~*~*~ -My Talk Segment * BLAH * -Action ^o^ The Age of Innocence ^o^ " Daddy! Daddy! I see Daddy, Mommy! He's home!" Aoshi ran towards the door. He reached his destination as his father walked into the house. Unfortunately, Aoshi was a bad boy and did not follow the No Running in the House rule, and slid right into his father's leg. He fell back and rubbed his nose. "Itai!" He blamed the incident on his socks for being way too slippery. His father laughed and nodded. " Blasted things! Why do we even have to wear socks? They're so uncomfortable." Aoshi's father said adding his two cents. " Because if you don't, Hanichi, the whole world will smell," replied Aoshi's mother coming around the corner of the hallway. " Welcome back, dear." She gave Hanichi a long game of tonsil hockey. " Ewwwwww. That is so gross! I'm never gonna kiss a girl. They have cooties! No kissing. Never ever, not once, no way, no how, nu-huh, not now, and not in the future. Yuck!" One day you're going to want to kiss your girlfriend, Aoshi. That's most of what we guys think about when we're teenagers." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kitty: Ain't that the truth.  
  
Access: Yup; I think about that all the time.  
  
Eagle and Akito: Us, too!  
  
Kitty: Oh, stop! You're making me blush! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Didn't you listen to my abnormally long speech for a six-year-old? I'm not even going to kiss my wife when I get married! I refuse to kiss any girl!" "What about me?" "You're not a girl, so I can kiss you." "I'm not a girl? Then what am I?" " You're a Mommy. And Mommies get special attention." "Yay! Banzai! Then lay one on me sweet thang!" she said bending down towards the little boy. * SMOOCH & PECK * "I want a kiss, too. That's not fair. Cute little six-year-old boys get better luck than old thirty-two-year-olds. WAAAAAAH!!!!!" cried Hanichi. Aoshi's mother stood up onto her tipsy-toes and received another kiss from the handsome Hanichi. Aoshi noticed them head to the bedroom. 'They must be sleepy' He then ran out the door to play with his beloved dog, Inu-Inu. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kitty: How was that? I did it pretty late at night, so; it's probably really bad. Oh well. At least you got something. Oh, ya! I have reason to believe I spelled Aoshi's name wrong last chapter. Please forgive me. I did that late at night also. Shame on me. Maybe I should pay attention to my curfew for once. NAH! Who needs sleep when you have better things to do? Oh, yes. The other thing I wish to tell you is about Aoshi's mother. In case you were wondering what she was talking about last chapter, she is kind of like a fortune teller. She can see things that are up to five years from then into the future. She sees what troubles Aoshi will face, including many deaths. But, I'm thinking that I will talk more in detail about it in Chapter three. I need inspiration! Please tell me what you think I should do next chapter in the reviews you will so nicely provide for me. Bai Bi! * POOF * 


	3. Learning the Art of Hyperness

On Cartoon Network, the episode that gave me my inspiration will be coming soon! Yay! Banzai! For those of you who don't know when it will show it, it's the episode where Kenshin defeats Aoshi in Shishio's castle thing or whatnot! I'm so excited! I'll have to invite people over to witness it. The all think I'm nuts! I'll show them that I'm right, Aoshi does say "Hannya" more gently and emotionally than when he says all the other names! Watch for it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forever in My Eyes, Chapter Three: Learning the Art of Hyperness  
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^* Symbolizes time change *^o^* Symbolizes me smiling uncontrollably  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
